


PS

by irat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irat/pseuds/irat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den Sommer nach Harrys fünften Schuljahr, findet Remus Lupin einen Brief, den Sirius Harry zwei Monate vor dessen Geburt geschrieben –aber niemals versendet-hat. Ohne den Brief zu lesen, schickt Lupin Harry den Brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PS

Titel: PS

Originalautor: Thistlerose

Link: fanfiction.net s/2275204/1/

Disclaimer : Mir gehört weder HP noch die Idee für diese Geschichte. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

Inhalt:

Den Sommer nach Harrys fünften Schuljahr, findet Remus Lupin einen Brief, den Sirius Harry zwei Monate vor dessen Geburt geschrieben –aber niemals versendet-hat. Ohne den Brief zu lesen, schickt Lupin Harry den Brief.

22\. Mai 1980

Lieber Harry,

du hast mich gestern getreten. Du denkst wahrscheinlich, dass man so keinen Brief beginnt, aber ich wollte es offen ansprechen. Ich versichere dir, dass der Angriff nicht provoziert war, obwohl Krone wahrscheinlich sagen würde, dass ich meine Hände von dem Bauch seiner Frau lassen sollte. Aber du hast deine Mum auch getreten, er labert also nur. Wie auch immer, deine Mum hat gesagt, dass es okay sei und Moony war da, also

Moony sagt, dass ich dich nur verwirren, wenn ich so rede (schreibe?). Wie auch immer, mach dir wegen dem Tritt keine Sorgen. Er hat keinen blauen Fleck hinterlassen, auch wenn du für deine minus zwei Monate ziemlich kräftig bist. Wenn du älter bist, werde ich dir beibringen wie man richtig tritt. Aber übe an Krone, ja? (Krone ist übrigens dein Dad. Ich werde dir auch erzählen warum er so genannt wird. Und Moony. Und Wurmschwanz und Tatze- ich.)

Also, du fragst dich vielleicht wer ich bin. Nun, wenn du noch nicht nach unten gespickt hast, ich bin dein Pate. Ich bin derjenige zu dem du gehst, wenn deine Eltern unzumutbar sind. Ich bin derjenige, der dir Süßigkeiten schmuggeln wird wenn deine Mum sagt, dass du keine haben darfst und der dich abends lange aufbleiben lässt wenn deine Eltern ausgegangen sind und der dich im Allgemeinen einfach von hinten bis vorne verziehen wird. Ich bin derjenige, von dem du, wenn du aufwächst denken wirst, dass er wirklich cool ist. Dann eines Tages wirst du erwachsen sein und erkennen- dass du die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hast (Moony sagt, dass ich nun derjenige bin, der labert. Er sagt das, aber er wird genauso schlimm wie ich sein wenn es darum geht dich zu verziehen. Er ist schließlich der Schokoladensüchtige!) Ich werde dich sogar auf Ausflüge mit der Triumph mitnehmen, aber du wirst einen Helm tragen müssen.

Nun, ich glaube, das ist es was Paten machen sollen. Ich hatte nie einen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hatte ich auch nie wirklich einen Vater oder- nun. Ich werde dir jetzt nicht von meiner Kindheit erzählen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Albträume bekommst.

Moony sagt, dass der Federkiel kratzt und dass das Licht ihn nicht einschlafen lässt, ich werde dir also morgen mehr schreiben. Gute Nacht Kumpel.

Bin jetzt im Hauptquartier und mache ein kleines Päuschen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo das HQ ist oder was ich hier tue falls dieser Briefe in die falschen Hände gerät (hört sich das nicht aufregend an?), aber ich werde dir alles persönlich erzählen wenn du älter bist, denn bis dahin (das hoffen wir alle) wird das ganze hier vorüber sein.

Ich habe hier auf dem Schreibtisch ein Bild stehen. Es ist von uns- mir, Moony Wurmschwanz und deinen Eltern- bei der Hochzeit deiner Eltern. Das erste Mal in meinem ganzen Leben, wo ich deinen Vater mit glatten Haar gesehen habe. (Er hat es früher tatsächlich mit Absicht verstrubbelt, so dass es wie vom Wind durcheinandergewirbelt aussehen würde und es so aussah als sei er gerade erst mit Quidditch spielen fertig oder so. Hat immer versucht Lily zu beeindrucken. Und Moony- Remus sollte ich sagen- nennt mich einen Angeber. HA. Hat aber funktioniert, nicht wahr? Ich meine, sie hat den Blödmann geheiratet. Sieht in dem Bild auch glücklich aus. Lily, meine ich. Wir alle sehen so aus. Obwohl, nein - James runzelt die Stirn weil er versucht ganz würdevoll auszusehen. Remus versucht nicht zu heulen! Man kann es sowas von sehen! Ah, ich muss dir dieses Bild zeigen!)

Ich frage mich wem du ähneln wirst. Wenn du Glück hast deiner Mum. Aber wenn du das Haar von deinem Vater abkriegst, wäre das auch nicht zu schlimm. Zumindest die Farbe. Schwarz ist in meiner bescheidenen Meinung eine ziemlich coole Farbe!

Wirst du Quidditch mögen? Was für eine Frage! Natürlich wirst du. Und du wirst natürlich das richtige Team mögen. Dein Dad und ich werden das sicherstellen! Wir werden dir so früh wie möglich beibringen zu fliegen, so dass du für dein Hausteam (Gryffindor, natürlich) spielen kannst sobald du alt genug bist. (Wenn du in Slytherin endest, werden wir dich enterben. Ich mach nur Scherze- aber nur weil du nie dort enden würdest). Dein Dad war Jäger. Er war einer der besten Jäger die G'dor jemals hatte. Sogar McGonagall (strenge alte Lady, unterrichtet Verwandlung) ließ ihn mit Sachen davonkommen. (Sie hat ein Herz für Quidditchspieler, die McGonagall! Etwas an das du denken solltest!) Ich, ich war Treiber. Habe meine Nase siebenmal gebrochen, obwohl man es natürlich nicht sehen kann. Treiber sind ungemein wichtig (Krone, der hier ist und „Hi", sagt, sagt, dass alle Positionen ungemein wichtig sind). Ich fragte mich auf welcher Position du spielen wirst.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen was ich mache. Ich schätze, bist du alt genug bist um es zu verstehen, wird alles vorbei sein, nicht wahr?

Huh. Moody war gerade hier um mich zu fragen was ich mache, als denke er ich würde Geheinisse verraten oder so. Er ist ein cooler Kerl, Mad-Eye Moody, aber er ist ein wenig…unheimlich. Er schaut mir nicht über die Schulter. Er liest durch sie hindurch. Du musst ihn unbedingt treffen- wenn etwas von ihm übrig ist wenn du älter bist. Ah, er hat Recht. Sollte wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Bis später Kumpel.

Wieder zu Hause. Ich habe gerade realisiert, dass wir den Platz hier kindersicher machen müssen – die Höhle, nennt es Lily. Na gut, es ist ein wenig höhlenähnlich. Mein Fehler schätze ich. Moony ist der Ordentliche. Ich habe gerade eine gedankliche Liste von einem Dutzend Dinge in diesem Raum gemacht an denen du ersticken könntest. Merlin, man könnte glauben wir wären diejenige die schwanger sind. Ein wirklich bizarrer Gedanke, das soll keine Beleidigung sein, Kumpel.

Moony ist gerade nach Hause gekommen. Ich habe ihm vorgelesen was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Er hat mich auf diese bestimme Weise angesehen (du wirst wissen was ich meine wenn du alt genug bist um das hier zu verstehen) und hat gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich schon so weitschweifig sein muss, ich wenigsten einige Dinge erklären sollte, vor allem über Moony und mich (und Krone und Wurmschwanz schätze ich). Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das machen werde. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, das, wenn du mit einer Idee in deinem Kopf aufwächst, es sehr schwer ist sie wieder loszuwerden. Du wirst mit dem Wissen aufwachsen, dass all dies normal ist (nun, vergleichsweise). Tatsächlich, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, haben einige der Ideen die meine Altvorderen seit meiner Geburt versucht haben in mich einzuhämmern nie wirklich Fuß gefasst. Vielleicht hat Moony also Recht…Verdammt ich schreibe weitschweifig. Ich verspreche dir, ich bin wirklich sehr cool! Entschuldige, das ist ein ziemlich beschissener Brief. Nun, wenn du diesen Brief liest, wirst du schon alles von mir wissen, es wird also nichts ausmachen, nicht wahr?

Ich freue mich schon auf all den Spaß den wir haben werden, wenn wir dich an Wochenenden von J L entführen werden. Ich denke da an zelten. Vielleicht Muggelstyle-vielleicht nicht. Wie wäre es mit einem Wochenende in Hogsmeade? Lily wird einen Anfall haben, aber wir werden dich mit Zeugs von Zonkos und dem Honigtopf beladen. Wir werden dir das Geheimnis der heulenden Hütte verraten, aber du wirst es natürlich niemanden weitererzählen dürfen. Quidditchspiele natürlich. Das ist bereits beschlossen.

Ich mache gerade Abendessen. Ist es nicht wunderbar wie man Pfannkuchen machen und gleichzeitig seinem Patensohn einen Brief schreiben kann? Die Freuden der Magie. Was um Himmels machen Muggels? Ich habe es nie besonders anerkannt, bis ich es irgendwie fertig gebracht habe mir mein Handgelenk an einem Ort zu brechen an dem keine Heiler zu erreichen waren. Kannst du dir vorstellen dich auf eine Sache nach der anderen konzentrieren zu müssen? Furchtbare Situation. Pass gut auf deine Gliedmaßen auf!

Was mich daran erinnert dass ich dir weise Ratschläge geben sollte im den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich nicht—Nah, vergessen wir das. Vielleicht, eines Tages (vielleicht in Geschichte der Magie außer Binns unterrichtet noch immer) wirst du über diese Zeiten lesen oder von einem von uns darüber hören und du wirst denken: "Wie haben sie das ganze überstehen können?" Wir taten es einfach. Ich meine, wir tun es. Einfach, jeden Tag.

Okay, Weise Ratschläge Zeit.

\- Pass gut auf deine Gliedmaßen auf (Dache ich würde das wiederholen, es ist ein ziemlich wichtiger.)

\- Der Eingang zur Hogwartsküche ist hinter dem Bild von der riesigen Obstschale, nahe dem Eingang zu den Hufflepuffräumen. Kitzele die Birne. Frag nach Orri.

\- Der Großteil der Menschen glaubt was ihnen gesagt wird, besonders über andere Menschen. Manchmal haben sie Recht, aber manchmal ist es eine gute Idee es selbst herauszufinden.

\- Wenn du jemanden liebst, missbrauche niemals ihr Vertrauen, egal was passiert.

\- Und wenn du ein kompletter Idiot bist und es tust - sei nicht blöd. Flehe um Verzeihung.

\- Es ist es wert mit einem Vertrauensschüler befreundet zu sein (oder einer zu sein, würde Moony sagen) um das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu verwenden. Es hat ein Sprungbrett! (Maulende Myrte hat mich allerdings ausspioniert.)

\- Versuche niemals einen Kobold hereinzulegen. Niemals, niemals, niemals.

\- Gute Noten sind wichtig, aber du bist nur einmal jung!

\- Rubeus Hagrid ist ein cooler Kerl

\- Vergesse niemals wer dir Geld schuldet.

\- Wenn Mundungus Fletcher versucht dir etwas geben, stelle zuerst sicher, dass es keine Schmuggelware ist.

\- Immer wachsam! (Dache ich würde das für Mad-Eye erwähnen.)

\- Manchmal sind Familien wunderbar (deine wird es sein) und manchmal sind sie es nicht. Freunde sind lebensnotwendig. Wisse wer deine Freunde sind und halte zu ihnen. Egal was. Es gibt fünf Menschen für die ich sterben würde: dein Dad, deine Mum, Remus, Peter und dich, Kumpel. Sollte ich für einen für euch sterbe, würde ich mein Leben als lebenswert betrachten.

\- Man benötigt um die 10 l Butterbier um einen Mann von der Größe von Tatze betrunken zu machen. Nur damit dus weißt.

\- Wenn du jemals irgendetwas brauchst- was auch immer es ist- du kannst immer zu mir oder Remus oder Peter kommen. Aber komm zuerst zu mir, ich bin dein Pate! Außer wenn ich etwas Dummes tue- was von Zeit zu Zeit vorkommen soll. Dann geh zu Remus, da er am besten weiß wie er mit mir umzugehen hat. Und er ist sehr weise. Er schaut mich schon wieder so an.

Das ist alles, an das ich im Moment denken kann und außerdem sagt Moony, dass ich aufpassen soll wenn ich esse (Entschuldige die Sirupflecken). Ich werde hier also aufhören. Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich zu treffen und zu sehen wie du sein wirst. Ich (nun, wir alle) versuchen die Welt einen besseren Ort für dich zu machen. Es ist schwer, aber wir tun unser Bestes. Bis in zwei Monaten!

Dein Pate

Sirius

PS: Ich liebe dich!

8\. Juli 1996

Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin,

vielen Dank, dass Sie mir den Brief geschickt haben. Ich wusste nicht wie nahe sie sich standen. Ich dachte immer er und mein Dad waren wie Brüder, aber ich nehme an mein Dad hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit für ihn nachdem er meine Mum geheiratet hat. Ich wünschte ich hätte es gewusst. Nun, es gibt eine Menge von dem ich mir wünsche, das ich es gewusst hätte.

Mir geht es ganz gut. Ich meine, die Dinge sind so ziemlich wie immer bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Muggels mir aus dem Weg gehen, außer wenn sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie nett zu mir sein sollen. Sie schauen immer über die Schulter wenn sie mit mir reden, als denken sie, dass jemand zuhört. Ich glaube mein Onkel hat Albträume von Mad-Eye Moody.

Ich wünschte Sie hätten diesen Brief (ich meine seinen) vor langer Zeit gelesen. Es hätte die Dinge verändern können.

Noch einmal vielen Dank dafür was Sie und die anderen letzten Monat getan haben. Mit den Dursleys geredet, meine ich. Ich weiß es zu schätzen.

Harry

PS: Sie müssen ihn sehr vermissen. Es tut mir leid.

10\. Juli 1996

Lieber Harry,

zuerst einmal musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Einige wenige sind schuld an dem was passiert ist, mich eingeschlossen, aber du bist nicht einer von ihnen. Du hast aus Liebe gehandelt und du kannst dafür keine Schuld zugewiesen bekommen.

Zweitens würde ich gerne sagen, dass der Grund, warum ich den Brief an dich nie gelesen habe, war, dass ich nicht guten Gewissen einen Brief lesen kann, der für jemand anderes bestimmt ist. So sehr ich auch zu der Zeit seine Gedanken verstehen wollte, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen herumzuschnüffeln. Vielleicht, wie du sagst, hätte ich es sollen. In Wahrheit hatte ich Angst, was ich finden würde.

Ja, wir standen uns nahe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er dir erzählt hat. Ich habe James niemals ersetzt (Nein, James hat ihn nie fallengelassen nachdem er Lily geheiratet hat. Sie haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht wie als sie Jungen waren, aber sie waren immer Brüder). Unsere Beziehung war anders. Ich wünschte mir, wir hätten es dir gesagt. Wir wollten, aber es ist immer etwas dazwischengekommen.

Es gibt vieles von dem ich wünschte, dass wir es dir gesagt hätten.

Es ist schwer für mich über ihn zu reden. War es schon immer. Aber ich werde versuchen über ihn und deine Eltern zu reden, wann auch immer du möchtest. Sag mir einfach Bescheid.

Erzähl mir wie deine Familie dich behandelt. Wir hätten viel früher mit ihnen reden sollen. Wir wussten es nicht. Das tut mir leid.

Ich weiß nicht was er in diesem Brief geschrieben hat, aber er war völlig vernarrt in dich, Harry. Von dem Moment an als Lily schwanger war, warst du an erster Stelle in seinem Herzen. Er erzählte mir, dass er nicht vorhabe eigene Kinder zu haben, dass du genug seist. Alles was er in den drei letzten Jahren seines Leben getan hatte war aus Liebe zu dir. Und ja, zu dir und nicht James. In diesem Haus zu sein hat ihn ein wenig verwirrt, wie es auch die Tatsache tat, dass er nie wirklich die Chance hatte um James zu trauern, aber in seinem Herzen kannte er den Unterschied.

Ich kann ihn nicht ersetzen und ich habe nicht vor es zu versuchen, aber ich werde versuchen zu tun von dem ich glaube was er und James und Lily gewollt hätten und das ist es für dich da zu sein. Ich sage es noch einmal: jederzeit wenn du mit einem Erwachsenen reden möchtest, oder einfach mit jemanden der deinen Eltern und deinen Paten kannte, sag einfach Bescheid. Wir können uns in Arabella Figgs Haus treffen.

Remus

PS: Ich bin nicht länger dein Lehrer, es gibt also keinen Grund mich Professor oder Mr. Lupin zu rufen. Bitte nenn mich einfach Remus. Das ist eine weitere Sache die ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte sagen sollen.

20\. Juli 1996

Lieber Sirius,

du hast mir diesen Brief geschrieben, bevor ich wirklich am Leben war, ich schätze es ist also nur passend, dass ich jetzt antworte nun, da du nicht länger bist.

Es tut mir so leid.

Dumbledore und Remus (er sagte ich solle ihn so nennen) sagen es ist nicht meine Schuld, aber ich war einer der fünf Menschen von denen du sagtest du würdest für sie sterben und ich war der Einzige der dumm genug war, um mich in solche Gefahr zu bringen.

Ich wünschte ich hätte es gewusst.

Ich wünschte ich hätte es gewusst.

Ich hätte gerne bei dir gewohnt.

Ich kann das hier nicht schreiben.

21\. Juli 1996

Ich habe das Gefühl als sei ich dir eine Antwort schuldig, obwohl du sie niemals lesen wirst. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wo ich beginnen soll.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich getreten habe. Wie ist das für den Anfang? Es ist aber nicht wahr. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich getreten habe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich stärker getreten. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich so hart getreten, dass deine Rippen gebrochen und die Splitter dein Inneres zerrissen hätten. Das wäre nur fair, finde ich.

Das ist auch nicht wahr.

Es tut mir leid.

22\. Juli 1996

Ich schätze, du kennst die Antworten auf die meisten Fragen die du gestellt hast (Nebenbei gesagt, ich habe den Brief von Remus bekommen, falls du dich wunderst. Er sagte er hat ihn in einer Box auf seinem Dachboden gefunden und dachte er könnte ihn genauso gut verschicken. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn schon vor Jahren gelesen. Er hätte vielleicht geholfen dich aus Askaban zu holen. Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Das Zaubergamot scheint ziemlich…nicht sehr verständnisvoll zu sein. Ich kann Fudge vor mir sehen, wie er deinen Brief ins Feuer wirft. Das Zaubergamot macht keine Fehler, würde er sagen. Aber, vielleicht…Oh, jetzt macht es keinen Unterschied mehr). Ich werde einfach deine Fragen beantworten.

Alle sagen, dass ich wie mein Dad aussehe, aber die Augen von meiner Mum habe (Ja, schwarz ist eine coole Farbe, schätze ich, aber es hebt mich von der Menge ab. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte simple braune Haare. Manchmal wünschte ich, meine Augen wären ebenfalls ein simples braun und dass ich diese Narbe nicht hätte. Wenn Voldemort mich markieren musste, musste er mir dort ein Mal verpassen wo es jeder sieht? Ich wünschte alles an mir wäre normal und langweilig und gewöhnlich.)

Ich bin Sucher für Gryffindor (Fliege ich so gut wie mein Dad es tat? Du hast es mir nie gesagt) Ich habe nicht wirklich ein Lieblingsquidditchteam. Ich wusste nicht einmal von Quidditch bis ich elf war. Ron würde sicherlich gerne hören wie ich sage dass die Chudley Cannons meine Lieblingsmannschaft ist, aber ich habe sie nie spielen sehen und sie scheinen die Tage nicht so erfolgreich zu sein und ich bin daher nicht allzu sehr von den Cannons begeistert. Ron würde sicherlich gerne haben, dass ich nichts Nettes über Bulgarien sage – oder es ist vielleicht nur Viktor Krum von dem er nicht begeistert ist. Es war unglaublich ihn (Krum) bei der Weltmeisterschaft zwei Sommer zuvor spielen zu sehen. Irland war allerdings auch sehr gut. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keinen Favoriten. Ich fühle mich ziemlich dämlich dir eine Frage zu stellen, aber welches Team mochtest du am liebsten? Du hast es mir nie gesagt.

Du hattest mehr Quidditchverletzungen als ich, aber ich glaube meine waren schlimmer. Ich bin einmal von meinem Besen gefallen (du hast es gesehen- es war beim Spiel gegen Hufflepuff als die Dementoren auf das Spielfeld kamen) Ich bin um die fünfzig Fuß gefallen. Ich habe mich dabei nicht verletzt, weil Dumbledore (jemand hat es mir erzählt) meinen Fall verlangsamt hat. Aber ich bin wegen der Dementoren die dort waren ohnmächtig geworden und ich war danach ziemlich mitgenommen. Im Jahr zuvor hat ein verzauberter Klatscher mir meinen Arm gebrochen und der VgdDK-Prof (ein richtiger Blödmann) hat alle Knochen verschwinden lassen und Madame Pomfrey musste sie alle wachsen lassen. (Sie ist ausgerastet!). Das war ziemlich furchtbar.

Ich hatte die ersten beiden Male als ich dich als Hund gesehen habe Angst vor dir gehabt. (Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, als ich über das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff geschrieben habe.) Ich dachte du wärst der Grimm. Weißt du was das ist? Es ist ein Todesomen. Ich dachte dich zu sehen wäre ein Zeichen das ich sterben würde. Ich meine, ein messerschwingender Irrer war hinter mir her, nicht wahr? Ich war dumm. Ich glaube nicht an Omen, wirklich. Wer könnte das nach Professor Trelawneys Unterricht? Und außerdem, seit wann sind Hunde jemals schlecht gewesen? Tante Magdas Bulldoggen ausgenommen natürlich! In der Zaubererwelt, nun, ich schätze ich kenne nur zwei Hunde, die Zauberern gehören, Fang und Fluffy (beide gehören Hagrid, wer hätts gedacht). Fang ist freundlich und Fluffy hat einmal Snape gebissen. Er verdient eine Medaille dafür, meinst du nicht?

Ich glaube das Abendessen ist fertig. Es riecht ganz gut, was auch immer es ist. Ich bin gleich zurück.

Bin zurück. Ich habe mein Essen hochgebracht. Niemand hat etwas dagegen gesagt. Ich weiß was du meinst mit Familien, die manchmal ziemlich furchtbar sind. Deine war allerdings schlimmer. Konkurrenzlos. Ich würde auch wegrennen wenn ich glauben würde, dass mich jemand lassen würde. Wie dumm ist das denn. Wenn Voldemort nicht hinter mir her wäre und so. Ich wünschte mir irgendwie, dass du mir erzählen könntest wie meine Tante als Mädchen gewesen ist. Hast du sie gekannt? War sie immer so schlimm? Ich meine, sie ist Mums Schwester. Aber dein Bruder war ein Todesser und deine Eltern waren furchtbar und du warst völlig in Ordnung. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich auch mehr über meinen Dad fragen. Wann hat er aufgehört so ein Idiot zu sein? Alle außer Snape sagen immer nette Dinge über ihn. Haben sie nur versucht freundlich zu mir zu sein? Ich schätze ich könnte Remus frage (Ich möchte weiterhin Professor Lupin sagen, aber ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern), aber du und mein Dad standet euch näher.

Ich werde eines Tages Remus über dich fragen. Es gibt so viel, das ich wissen möchte. Ihr habt euch geliebt, nicht wahr? Es tut mir leid, wenn das eine wirklich dumme Frage ist, aber in deinem Brief schien es…ihr schient euch wirklich nahe zu stehen. Und Remus sagte er und du hattet eine andere Beziehung als du und mein Dad. Ich möchte ihn fragen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Wäre es unhöflich? Würde es ihn zu sehr schmerzen? Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Ich meine, ich musste darüber nachdenken was du geschrieben hast, aber für mich ist es in Ordnung. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mit Remus darüber reden soll.

Ich weiß nicht was ich mit diesen Brief machen werde wenn ich ihn beende. Ich möchte ihn nicht wirklich beenden (Wer schreibt jetzt weitschweifig?) Ich könnte ihn zerreißen, aber ich möchte das nicht wirklich tun. Wenn ich ihn Hedwig geben und ihr sagen würde sie solle ihn austragen, was würde sie tun? Würde sie überall nach dir suchen oder würde sie es wissen? Wenn ich mich wieder in die Mysteriumsabteilung schleichen und ihn in durch den Schleier schicken würde, würdest du ihn finden? Oder wenn ich nur dort sitzen würde und ihn lesen würde, würdest du mich hören? Luna Lovegood (sie ist das Ravenclawmädchen, das mit uns gekommen ist um dich zu retten) hat mir gesagt, dass die Toten hinter dem Schleier sind (Wie genau bist du gestorben? Ich weiß es nicht einmal! Hat es weh getan? Wo bist du hingegangen?) Ich habe Stimmen dahinter gehört als ich da war. Bist du jetzt dort? Gibt es irgendwo auf der Welt einen Ort wo ich hingehen kann wo du mich hören kannst?

Es tut mir leid. Das hier wird dämlich. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir noch sagen soll.

Oh, ich habe gesehen, dass du das PS in deinem Brief verzaubert hast. Es verändert sich wenn ich verschiedene Dinge sagen. Als ich „Ich hasse dich" sagte, veränderte es sich zu „Ich schätze ich kann manchmal ein Vollidiot sein. Was ich auch getan oder gesagt habe: „Es tut mir leid, lass uns reden." Als es das tat, dachte ich für eine Sekunde- egal. Ich war wütend das ist alles. Als ich sagte es tut mir leid, sagte es das ich mich nicht entschuldigen soll und als ich etwas anderes sagte, sagte es „gut."

Du hast mich also geliebt. Du hast mich nicht einmal gekannt. Ich frage mich ob du das gesagt hättest, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass es meine Schuld sein würde, dass deine Gefängnisstrafe nicht revidiert wurde und es meine Schuld war, das du gestorben bist.

Ich hätte gerne bei dir gewohnt. Vielleicht nicht in Grimmauldplatz, aber wir hätten woanders hingehen können, nicht wahr? Ich meine, es wäre mir egal gewesen. Alles wäre gut gewesen.

Ich kann im Moment nicht an Ron oder Hermine oder an einen meiner anderen Freunde denken.

Es ist nicht fair.

Das Haus war wie Askaban nicht wahr? Ich schätze ich kann verstehen, warum du den Tod nicht fürchtetest. Trotzdem, ich kann nicht anders als zu wünschen, dass du es getan hättest.

Es gibt vieles, das ich mir wünsche.

Es ist jetzt beinahe Mitternacht. Ich möchte diesen Brief nicht wirklich beenden, aber ich schätze ich kann immer noch einen weiteren schreiben. Es macht nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, nicht wahr?

Ich verstehe was du und Remus und meine Eltern versucht haben zu tun, wenn das etwas bedeutet. Es liegt an mir den Job zu beenden. Wusstest du das? Davon hat die bescheuerte Prophezeiung gehandelt. Ich kann im Moment nicht darüber reden.

Du sagtest, wenn du für mich sterben würdest, würdest du dein Leben als lebenswert betrachten. Du bist nicht für mich gestorben. Du bist wegen mir gestorben. Also schätze ich, dass es an mir liegt allem was du getan hast einen Wert zu geben. Ich werde mein bestes versuchen. So wie du es getan hast.

Dein Patensohn,

Harry

PS: Ich hasse dich.

PPS: Das ist auch eine Lüge. Ich hasse dich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Aber wie konntest du so blöd sein? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich die selben blöden Dinge, die ich dachte als ich glaubte du seist in Gefahr.

PPPS: Ich möchte, dass du zurückkommst, mehr als ich je etwas gewollt habe. Es kümmert mich nicht wenn das selbstsüchtig ist.

PPPPS: Ich liebe dich. Die Worte sind nicht verzaubert. Sie werden sich nicht verändern.

The End


End file.
